The Wedding
by 1000 Sparkings
Summary: Sanada is getting married and Yukimura is asked to be the best man. But Yukimura is determined to make Sanada realize what he has been missing all these years. *ALPHA PAIR* plus PLATINUM PAIR, PERFECT PAIR, SWEET PAIR, KINKY PAIR
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of Tennis.

A/N: With me re-watching the anime and re-reading the manga, here's to me shipping Yukimura and Sanada!

Summary: Sanada is getting married and Yukimura is asked to be the best man. But Yukimura is determined to make Sanada realize what he has been missing all these years. Sanada x Yukimura plus other minor pairings.

Side pairings:

Sweet Pair: Marui x Jirou

Platinum Pair: Yagyuu x Niou

Perfect Pair: Tezuka x Fuji

* * *

This day started so perfectly, and then this happened. Yukimura stared at his friend, Sanada Genichirou, across the table of the fast food restaurant. His mouth was agape and his expression was full of shock, more shocked than when he was first defeated by Echizen Ryoma.

It was a rare moment for Sanada to witness. Throughout their many years of friendship, there was only once or twice he saw Yukimura's shocked expression. After all, this was Yukimura, someone who would seldom (or never) be surprised or shocked at anything.

"Let me get this straight," Yukimura tried in a composed voice, using every effort to suppress his own shakiness, "You are going to get married to a girl who you haven't even met yet? Just because your grandfather and your parents tell you to?"

Sanada nodded, giving Yukimura all the confirmation that he needed.

The Rikkai captain's face completely darkened, "What age are you living in right now?"

Sanada closed his eyes, as if offering a silent apology. He knew arranged marriages were silly, but this particular marriage was important.

"And you want me to be your best man?"

Again, Sanada nodded.

A few moments of silence passed and Sanada spoke, "I didn't think you would get so worked up over this."

"No, I'm not," Yukimura forced a smile, "It's because you're Sanada, and few people can get close to you." He sipped at his cola, "I'm jealous; I thought I would be the one to marry first. But aren't we a bit too young to get married? We are only eighteen; we got so much future ahead of us."

"In the past, people marry when they are around fourteen years old. Details like age are irrelevant." Sanada said.

"I see…" Yukimura mumbled under his breath.

To be very honest, Yukimura was beyond heartbroken. Maybe it was the fact that he would be losing such an important friend to someone else. After the marriage, Sanada would no doubt spend less time with Yukimura. He would probably have to reduce his hours on tennis, as he would need to fulfill his role as a husband at home.

_Yeah, that must be it,_ Yukimura thought.

He knew he should be happy for Sanada. After all, given Sanada's character, it would be difficult to find him a wife. Sure, he has fan-girls all over Rikkaidai, but finding and having a wife was different. Yukimura found himself musing how his life would be like with Sanada as his partner.

Yukimura shook his head from the thought. It was ridiculous, they were both men, and there was no way Sanada could swing the other way. And even if he did, all he thinks about are school and tennis.

Hearing the thunder, Yukimura said, "I guess it's time to go home before the rain starts."

Silently, Sanada nodded his head, and the both of them grabbed their bags and left the place.

"Let me walk you home today, Yukimura." Sanada offered.

The bluenette nodded. He knew he should decline out of politeness and ask him to save the trouble. But today, he didn't care. Sanada won't belong to him very soon; he should grab the opportunity to spend more time with him as much as possible.

_Wait, when did Sanada belong to me in the first place?_

Yukimura kept a straight face as he listened to Sanada go on about the tennis club's training menu. He pretended to be interested, but inside, he was quite annoyed. He wanted to find out more about his marriage arrangement, but Sanada clearly was uninterested in it.

He is probably doing it out of pure obligation, Yukimura thought sadly. Maybe there was some hidden meaning behind the marriage, details which Sanada have yet to share with him. If it was a personal thing or a family thing, it was better to stay out of it and not prompt too much. Or so Yukimura thought.

"We're here." Sanada's deep voice snapped Yukimura out of his thoughts. He looked up and realized they have reached his house.

"Sorry for troubling you." Yukimura said with a gentle smile. "Would you like to come in for tea?"

Sanada shook his head, "It's alright. I better get home before it starts…"

A water droplet fell on Sanada's hand, followed by another. Soon, it was drizzling, but from the sound of the thunder, it didn't take a genius to realize it would evolve into a rainstorm soon.

"You should come in." Yukimura urged.

"I'm okay. You just need to loan me an umbrella." Sanada replied stoically.

"An umbrella won't be enough to get you through this rainstorm." He saw dark clouds gathering quickly above them, ready to bring on the heavy rain.

"A little rain won't hurt."

"Sanada, you have some nerve to disobey me." Yukimura said gravely as he stared at Sanada with a pissed look.

"Y-Yes, Yukimura," Sanada stuttered, black vertical lines forming around him as he gave off a defeated aura. "Sorry to intrude then."

"Don't worry; my family isn't home yet; no trouble at all." Yukimura smiled brightly as they walked into the house. After all these years, he was glad that Sanada still has a soft spot for him. He chuckled as that thought ran through his mind.

When they entered Yukimura's room, the bluenette immediately went to his closet to take the largest oversized shirt he has. His build was slightly smaller than Sanada, so an oversized shirt for Yukimura would be a perfect fit for Sanada.

"Change into this before you catch a cold." Yukimura pass Sanada the shirt. "I'll go down to get some orange juice." The bluenette left the room before he could listen to any protest about troubling him.

Yukimura went to the fridge to get the two glasses of orange juice as promised. Sanada has been to his house so many times, so why does this time feel different? Yukimura could feel his heartbeat quicken as he poured the orange juice into the glasses. He could feel his hands shaking a little and tried to stabilize them. The realization of Sanada wearing his shirt was delicious. Now, if only he could glide his fingers across his toned body and defined abs, that would only make everything perfect.

Control, Yukimura, control! He slapped himself before proceeding to his room.

"Sanada, have you changed fin-" Yukimura trailed off. The two friends stared as each other as Sanada had just unbuttoned the last button on his uniform.

"Y-Yukimura!" Sanada stuttered, a light tint of red highlighted his face.

Yukimura chuckled. "You haven't changed at all, Sanada." That's right; his friend has always been shy even though they were all guys. Once, when Yukimura brought the whole Rikkaidai tennis club to a hot spring, Sanada was so reluctant in entering with so many people. In the end, Niou, Marui and Kirihara – the most playful of the team – pushed Sanada in the hot spring while Yukimura, Yanagi, Jackal and Yagyuu looked on.

Of course, in the next tennis practice, the three mischievous tennis players earned themselves fifty laps.

"Your abs seemed to be more defined now." Yukimura mused as he watched Sanada's rigid form.

"Excuse me while I change."

"It's okay, Sanada, we're all men." The bluenette smiled.

"That's not the point."

"Then what's the problem?" Yukimura approached Sanada and bent a little to trace his abs with his fingers. "Yup, your abs definitely became more defined."

Under his fingers, Yukimura felt his friend stiffen. He looked up at him and saw a glint in his eye which he had never seen before.

"Sanada…" Yukimura muttered his name softly as he pressed his lips against Sanada's rough ones.

_Stop this now, Yukimura!_ Yukimura's mind raced. _This is not right!_

_But you have always wanted him. Your lips are already on his. There is no turning back._

That's right; he was already kissing his friend, his most important friend who was going to be married soon and won't be his anymore.

_His most important person._

Slowly but surely, Yukimura felt Sanada responding and his lips moved slightly. He knew he should stop, but he couldn't. If anything, Sanada's response was definitely an encouragement. The bluenette pressed harder and there was no resistance. Soon, he found courage to wrap his arms around the larger man. He was always surprised that Sanada, with his larger build and strong muscles, was second to him in tennis. But then again, the sport was based on skill and technique as well.

Yukimura could definitely feel the strength of Sanada's body. He was not only mentally sturdy with his disciplined Zanzen sessions, but physically sturdy as well. He tugged at Sanada's uniform, willing him to take off his school blouse.

Soon, piece by piece, their clothing fell away, and the both of them were kissing each other feverishly. Yukimura moved his fingers to Sanada's hardness and felt him twitch immediately. The bluenette looked at him; his expression was difficult to fathom, but he looked somewhere between being drunk and hungry, as well as reluctance.

"Gen, you don't need to be so shy, we're both men." Yukimura chuckled. "You can touch me too." He took Sanada's hand and placed them on his crotch. He could feel that his vice-captain's fingers were rough and slightly calloused, but the way he touched, he was gentle. Unknowingly, the bluenette gave a low groan, which only acted as an encouragement for Sanada to continue stroking him.

Yukimura could hear Sanada's breath growing heavy. The bluenette's hand was wet with his friend's pre-cum, giving him lubrication and making his strokes faster and smoother. Sanada's movement on his member was still as exquisite, and Yukimura, for all his tennis genius in the world, was nearing his release.

Yukimura whispered his name lovingly and place his lips on Sanada's. Their tongues slip into one another's mouths and they tasted each other fervently. Oh how they tasted each other.

"G-Gen!" He called out before his seed spilled out, the thick white liquid leaking onto Sanada's hand.

"Seiichi!" Yukimura's heart leapt upon hearing his name. His lips reached for Sanada's neck and nibbled on the surprisingly smooth flesh. Soon, he felt something warm, wet and thick on his hands. Yukimura smiled; he found Sanada's vulnerable spot. Who knew his favorite vice-captain likes biting?

The two friends collapsed onto the bed. They were thoroughly beat from tennis practice earlier in school, and this intense hand-job took away whatever strength they had left. Yukimura regretted there wasn't proper sex, but their energy levels were at their limit.

"Genichirou…" The bluenette smiled as he whispered into Sanada's ear. "Ne, Gen?"

"Hn?"

Hearing no reply, Sanada looked to his side and saw that Yukimura had fell asleep. His expression was innocent and lovely, and his neck craned as his head fell to the other side of the pillow. He gulped, feeling something in him brewing once again.

Suddenly, as if realizing what he had done, Sanada's eyes widened in shock.

_W-What in the world have I done?_

* * *

A/N: I'm not the best in starting a story. But things are definitely going to be more interesting from here on out!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of Tennis.

A/N: Excuse me for interchanging the use of their surnames and names; it's a bit lame to see 3 'Yukimura' in a single sentence. _Geki dasa daze._

* * *

Everything came too fast for Sanada. Just yesterday, his grandfather and his parents informed him of the arranged marriage he was supposed to have. Apparently, Gen'emon and his friend had made a pact long time ago for their two grandchildren to marry.

"_You have seen her before, Genichirou." His grandfather smiled._

"_Really? I can't remember playing with girl when I was little." Genichirou replied._

"_That's because you have always looked the other way. You have always been looking at _someone else_."_

Sanada realized that the elders had been expecting some sort of resistance, even if he was a good kid who listens to his elders. So his immediate agreement came as a surprise.

Sanada noted their momentarily amused expressions, while his own face remaining stoic. He had mixed feelings accepting this arrangement, but whatever positive or negative feelings they were, both types of feelings were laced with uncertainty.

That night of the news, Sanada had difficulty sleeping, which was troubling considering he had to wake up at 4 am for his meditation session. All this while, his mind was only on Yukimura.

Why'd he agreed to the marriage indeed…

Sanada knew he loved his blue-haired buchou, but the chance of his feelings being reciprocated was close to 0% (he was no Renji but he was quite certain). He was 18 already, and even though that was still pretty young, he wanted to have a plan for his future, something acceptable and normal, like a partner and a few children. Plus, it would be quite ridiculous to think Yukimura would want to be in his future as more than friends.

For starters, Yukimura was a star student and everyone loved him. In school, more than half the girls' population was at his feet, but were all kindly rejected. Sanada had always wondered why he didn't go out with any of the girls. Out of the whole school, surely someone should be able to stir the interest of the Child of God. If none of them did, what made Sanada so special then that he'd stand out in Yukimura's world?

Being the pragmatic person he is, Sanada realized it would be more practical to focus on his future rather than hold on to an unrequited love. Maybe it was just a crush which lasted more than 4 years. Maybe he'll come to like the girl once he meets her. He had seen her photo and agreed that she was pretty cute.

Presently, Sanada looked at the sleeping Yukimura next to him. He let his fingers glide across his fair skin and his eyes, brushing the eyelashes softly. Seiichi was truly an angel; he was an angel in his own right with his beauty and personality, and he was Sanada's angel for being his friend and relieving his solitary. Without Yukimura, Sanada was completely lost, and without any playfulness or fun nature in him, he was pretty sure he would still be quite friendless now.

Sanada wished that this moment would stay forever. He didn't want to define the nature of their friendship, now that an intimate act had taken place. Yet, at the same time, he wanted Yukimura to explain himself. For all his denseness and little knowledge of love, he was sure that whatever they had done, Seiichi had initiated it. He was the one who kissed him first. He was the one who started everything just now.

He was the one who started everything since they were 4 years old.

When Yukimura extended his hand as a sign of friendship, Sanada knew he would stay with this boy forever. Back then, Sanada's innocent self didn't think about the true meaning of staying with someone forever; he was only 4. He thought he would want Yukimura as his friend forever, only that and nothing more. Obviously, now that they were older, Sanada wanted more. Who knew a child's feelings could be carried throughout all this time.

Sanada felt the blue-haired captain stirred from his nap next to him. His heart raced and he wanted to leave to save both of them from the embarrassment. He put on his damp school uniform, not liking the uncomfortable feeling of the wetness.

"Leaving already?"

Sanada turned to look at the naked angel rubbing his eyes with cute newly-woken expression. His heart fluttered. How he wanted to taste him again. This was a time when he finally felt the effects of his daily meditation.

"Yes."

"Don't you want to talk about…" Yukimura trailed off, clearly embarrassed by what they did. "Us?" He finished with uncertainty in his voice.

"You don't have to if you don't want to." Sanada attempted to sound strong and unwavering as always, but inside, he was close to crumbling. "We are both hormonal teenage boys who were experimenting. There is nothing more."

Yukimura frowned. "So, you _experimented_ with me?" His voice had a sharp edge to it.

"As did you with me," Sanada managed.

"No, Sanada, that was-"

"Excuse me, Yukimura, but it's getting late and I return home." Sanada said with a tone of finality and put on his cap. "I will see you at tennis practice tomorrow."

Yukimura heart fell. His eyes were diverted to the floor, not wanting to watch Sanada go.

"You should wear something before you catch a cold." Sanada said softly as he stopped briefly at the door.

Yukimura looked up, but Sanada didn't turn to look at him. Yet, his voice was warm. Finally, he disappeared from view and Yukimura heard his front door open and close.

"Why couldn't he just stay and listen to me?" Yukimura mumbled to himself. "He is getting married anyway, it wouldn't matter. It wouldn't change a thing even if he knew."

_Except maybe our friendship._

That and knowing Sanada's impending marriage were double stabs in his heart. When did these feelings become so complicated?

* * *

The next morning, Yukimura found Sanada in the tennis locker room as expected. He knew his fukubuchou wouldn't let anything distract him from his tennis. As usual, they were the earliest ones because they were the captain and vice-captain after all; being later than the others was, in Sanada's words, Tarundoru.

"Good morning, Sanada." Yukimura greeted cheerily as he opened his locker next to his friend.

"Good morning." Sanada muttered.

Out of the corner of his eye, Yukimura noted that his vice-captain let out a small yawn. There were also bluish tinges under his eyes. These were uncharacteristic of Sanada, because Yukimura knew that his schedule allowed him enough rest despite waking up at 4 am. Plus, he has never seen this lethargic sight of Sanada. At most, this side of him only appeared during exam periods, and even so, he wasn't this devastating of a sight.

"Did you sleep well?" Yukimura prompted.

"Yeah." Sanada started, then he sighed and said, "Actually, no."

"That was what I thought. You're not a very good liar anyway, Genichirou." Yukimura smiled when he saw Sanada jerked at the sound of his name. "Do you remember that time?"

"Ah." Sanada nodded.

* * *

_It was the spring of the new school year and Sanada's first day as a middle school freshman. He was excited yet scared. There were so many opportunities ahead, so many new challenges, especially in terms of tennis._

_His only fear was making new friends. He knew he wasn't the most sociable person, and he didn't mind being alone. Still, he wondered how the people in middle school will be._

"_Genichirou!"_

_The voice snapped Sanada out of his thoughts and caused him to turn around. He smiled when he saw his blue-haired friend running up to him._

"_Seiichi, good morning." Sanada greeted._

_When Yukimura caught his breath, the two friends walked to school side by side._

"_Middle school, I wonder what adventures we will have." Yukimura mused._

_Sanada smiled subtly. Even if he didn't make new friends in middle school, it didn't matter. At least he had Yukimura Seiichi, and that was enough._

"_Do you think we'll make new friends?" Yukimura asked._

"_I'm sure you will." Sanada said with a voice that betrayed a hint of bitterness._

"_Oh? That sounded like you don't want me to make new friends." Yukimura raised an eyebrow._

"_N-No! Of course I hope you will make lots of new friends!" Sanada quickly changed his tone and mended his words. "I want you to have a fun time in school!"_

_Yukimura chuckled, "_Now_, I know you're lying about wanting me to make new friends. You're not a very good liar." Then with a softer voice, he continued, "But, you know, Gen?" He looked at a confused Sanada and said with embarrassment, "I actually hope you won't make that many friends, so that you won't forget about me. Is that selfish?"_

_Sanada widened his eyes. "N-No, that's not selfish at all."_

_Because Yukimura has voiced the exact thoughts in Sanada's head._

_Such tainted innocence._

* * *

"Such a simple thing, but you still lied so badly. That was quite cute." Yukimura smirked. He started to undo his tie and unbutton his blouse to change into his tennis attire. Seeing that Sanada didn't know how to respond, he continued, "So? What kept you awake?"

_You! _Sanada thought. But he couldn't say that.

"It was just something that had been on my mind." Sanada said. He looked at Yukimura, "You better change before…" He stopped when he saw a few very faint marks on Yukimura's stomach and shoulders.

"Before?" Yukimura asked with confusion clouding his face.

The scene of intimacy between them came flooding into Sanada's mind again; Seiichi's kisses, Seiichi's touch, Seiichi's skin. Oh what soft skin his captain has. Looking at the marks on Yukimura's body, Sanada didn't realize he had been so rough on the bluenette, didn't realize he had such a strong desire to mark him as his, yet unapologetic.

"Your body…"

"My body?" Yukimura looked down at his own body and realized there were faint blue marks. He blushed and turned away from Sanada, quickly pulling his tennis uniform over his body. He hadn't realized there were even remnants of their intimacy.

"A-Ah, don't mind it." Yukimura said, stumbling a little in his words. "A-Anyway, any details about your wedding?"

Sanada was surprised at the change of topic. It felt very wrong talking about his wedding when he had shared an intimate moment with the blue-haired male only yesterday. Still, he never turned away any of Yukimura's questions.

"I'll be meeting her this weekend." Sanada answered. "Somehow, our families want this marriage to be finalized as soon as possible."

"How exciting! These few weeks will certainly be a busy time then. But," Yukimura pointed his tennis racket at Sanada, "There will not be any slacking off. Rikkai High School will dominate this year's Nationals _again_."

The passion in Yukimura reminded Sanada of so many things: his own passion in tennis, his determination to win, and most importantly, why he had fallen in love with Yukimura Seiichi in the first place.

"Of course, we will win." Sanada nodded in all seriousness. "To aim for anything lower would be 'Tarundoru'!"

Yukimura chuckled, but then became serious, "S-Should we talk about…yesterday?"

Sanada blushed. Just by remembering the scene in his head, his insides roared with desire and excitement, feelings he shouldn't be having at the moment. He was even confused and surprised at himself, at how he can touch Yukimura without any second thought, and how his blue-haired captain let him. He looked at Yukimura, who was staring back at him, anticipation gleaming in his eyes. Just as he was about to speak, the door flung open and Yagyuu appeared, quickly followed by a flustered Niou.

"That's why I'm saying it's just for one night!" The platinum-haired trickster said in exasperation.

"No, I will not allow it." Yagyuu said in annoyance.

Yukimura and Sanada both stared at the Platinum Pair. Whatever they had been discussing about must have been intense for the usually-calm Yagyuu to look so frustrated.

"Good morning Yagyuu and Niou." Yukimura greeted with a friendly smile, feeling a little pissed for not being acknowledged the moment they stepped in.

"Oh, hey there, buchou and fukubuchou," Niou greeted uninterestedly before turning back to Yagyuu. "Come on, Yagyuu, think of all the fun we'll have. Surely you can let me stay over for just one night? It's rare that your parents are away."

"Niou-kun, the last time you stayed over, you left coke cans and potato chips on the table and on the couch. Do you know how much I have to clean up after you left?" Yagyuu said with a pissed voice and pulled his tennis uniform over his head. "And don't even get me started about the bed."

"I'll throw the trash away this time!" Niou pleaded. "And I wasn't totally at fault about the bed."

"What about the bed?" Yukimura piped up, suddenly amused and interested.

Suddenly realizing Yukimura and Sanada were there, Yagyuu and Niou jumped with surprise. Yagyuu's face reddened and stuttered, "N-Nothing. We were just in some disagreement." He had a reputation to keep up.

"Oh? Yagyuu, why are you so shy? Everyone knows about us anyway." Niou smirked. Then turning to Yukimura and Sanada, he began, "Well, you know how sometimes we stay over at each other's house? When we do, Yagyuu and I-"

"I'll agree to it, okay? So stop telling people so much!" Yagyuu blurted out, his gentlemanly façade fell for the moment.

"Puri." Niou smiled triumphantly.

"I'll be running my laps now." Yagyuu composed himself and quickly escaped the room, leaving behind a happy Niou, an amused Yukimura and a confused Sanada.

"What is that about?" Yukimura smiled.

Niou stared at Yukimura in disbelief and raised an eyebrow. "We're two hormonal boys in a bedroom of an empty house; surely I don't need to spell it out for you."

"Just answer the question, Niou." Sanada said without much humor. He was slightly annoyed that someone dared not to obey Yukimura.

"Yes, Niou-kun, just answer it. Even Sanada wants to know." Yukimura's eyes gave a mischievous glint. Niou caught on and held on to any exploding laughter. He was so glad he had a captain who matched his sense of humor and allowed him to tease his stoic, strict and humorless vice-captain.

"I want to stay over at Yagyuu's house this weekend because his parents are away so we can have loads of sex." Niou smirked when he saw that Sanada began to blush. "And I had been excited all week. I even got so much new equipment just for it! There are-"

"Tarundoru!" Sanada shouted, cutting Niou short. "We shouldn't slack off! I'm going to run my laps now!" And he quickly left the room, just as how Yagyuu had done before.

Yukimura chuckled. Niou is indeed the most troublesome person in the team.

"Seriously, that Sanada," Niou sighed, "He's eighteen already and still so shy and innocent."

Yukimura didn't comment that Sanada wasn't as innocent as he thought. He wasn't ready to explain that his vice-captain had touched the captain's dick and can actually give him a proper orgasm. Sure, Sanada is shy, but he was no longer innocent.

Sure they had shared a moment of intimacy just yesterday, but Sanada was soon to be a married man. He should have fun while he can, and Yukimura should have fun _with _him while he can.

That would be a perfectly okay explanation for what Yukimura did to Sanada yesterday and what he was going to do to him in time to come. He knew Sanada wouldn't resist him. He knew he has a sexual side to him despite his strict and stoic character, and for all his loyalty, he won't disobey him.

Practice was good for everyone that morning.

"Say, Yanagi-senpai, what's up with buchou?" Kirihara asked with a slight shiver. He noticed that there weren't as many laps assigned and he had been quite lenient with swinging exercises. Yukimura buchou was being _nice _and that didn't sit well with the now-not-so-junior ace.

"Hmm, I wonder." Yanagi mumbled thoughtfully.

* * *

A/N: To be honest, I only have an idea of what I want this story to be like but not what I want each chapter to have. Plus, humans' feelings are erratic. So, you know, I'm just going with the flow, because we're all humans.


End file.
